FF X A Sequel: Ocean of Memories
by Shaxra15
Summary: This is my version of events following FF X. A tale of taking place right after Sin's defeat. They now journey around Spira again but as Yuna journeys on can she handle the memories as they resurface at each destination? Who knows where this adventure ends but the whole gang is ready for some fun together once again. For the good times and bad.


_"Or the dreams that have faded, never forget them."_

_**-This is my version of events following FF X, I do not own anything. Final Fantasy X is property of Square Enix (SquareSoft) and the characters are property of Tetsuya Nomura and as for this tale, I'm not one to bash on things but I personally did not care for FF X-2 and I **__**LOVE**__** FF X, it is actually my **__**top favorite **__**game of all time. So I decided to write this out of boredom and also try to keep to their original I personalities. (though I might exaggerate them a little bit XD)-**_

The great airship, Fahrenheit, hovered through the air over the ocean, it's Al-Bhed pilot, Cid, unsure of the next destination. He waited for the young Ex-Summoner to make her decision.

Yuna stood looking out Fahrenheit's window. Her guardians stood huddled by her waiting for her answer also.

_'Where to next? We can take you anywhere you want to go.' _they had told her.

But the place she wanted to go...

She took a deep breath and smiled to the group. "I need some fresh air first, if you don't mind."

She then turned away from her group of guardians and headed for the elevator that would take her up to the deck.

Kimahri was about to follow her but stopped after getting a look from Lulu.

"So what happens now?" Rikku asked impatiently.

"We probably just gonna go home. Ya?" replied Wakka.

Lulu sighed. "It's been a long pilgrimage and Yuna needs to rest now."

Rikku looked toward the direction that Yuna had went. "I'm still worried about Yunnie, ya' know. She..."

"She will be fine as long as we give her space." Lulu replied immediately. Though Lulu said this she still felt the same worry about Yuna. Before Yuna's speech to the people of Spira Lulu had found her whistling out to the seas. It was then Lulu realized that Yuna hadn't completely let Tidus go...

* * *

Yuna stood on the airship's deck looking out over the horizon. The airship was currently hovering over the oceans. White clouds floated below and seagulls called to each other. It was beautiful. Just like That Time...

_'I love you.' _she had told Him. After all they had been through...

She hugged herself as she couldn't but help remember the feel when He had wrapped his arms around her.

When she had finally told Him how she felt, He...

"Yuna."

She abruptly turned around. "Oh Lulu, I'm sorry. I just ah... I didn't mean to take so long. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting."

Lulu sighed. "It's alright Yuna. I understand a little bit of how you feel... Remember Chappu?"

"Yes. Wakka's younger brother who died. You...?"

"Yes. Sometimes I find myself still thinking about him once in awhile." Lulu sighed,

Before Yuna realized it a "But it doesn't compare" came out of her mouth in a whisper. She immediately put her hands to her mouth and bowed her head to Lulu. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's come over me." Then hurried and went back into the ship.

Lulu remained on the deck and stared out into the distance, unsure of what to feel.

* * *

Rikku kicked her feet up on the couch she was laying on. It was just her, Kimahri and Yuna in a cabin now. Wakka and Lulu were somewhere else in the airship.

"Hey Yunnie, have ya decided where you wanna go now?" Rikku asked starring at the ceiling lazily.

Yuna sat on the opposite couch and smiled. "Yes."

Rikku then sat up in excitement. "Where?"

"I want to tell you guys alltogether. I hope you don't mind waiting a little longer Rikku."

"Aaaahhh." Rikku moaned.

"Rikku need stop talking." Kimahri stated.

"Ah, stutup. You need talk more." Rikku mocked.

Yuna found herself wanting to laugh. Rikku was always so energetic. Lately she was even more energetic then usuall as she clung to Yuna. Kimahri, who always stayed by Yuna's side, was finding Rikku a nuisence. But they didn't fight...not the way Lulu would with others.

Then there was Wakka. He seemed a little lonesume but was still always cheerful. He later told the group he was considering whether to become a couch to the blitzball team again now that he wasn't needed as a guardian anymore. Yuna told him to go for it but he said he would stay with her for a little longer.

* * *

It was later after the gang had a meal of fish for supper and every one was still gathered around and ready to hear Yuna's decision. Yuna smiled to her guardians and co. "I decided I would like to go home but before then I would like to revisit the places I journeyed to on my pilgrimage and visit more longer then I had got to before, to see everyone and how Spira's rebuilding now that Sin is dead."

Rikku chirped in a "That's a great idea Yunnie." Cid congratulated Yuna on her decision and happily exclaimed he would happily take her where-ever she wanted when-ever she wanted with the exception of "that blasted Beveille". Kimahri just merely made a noise in agreement, Wakka nodded but Lulu...

"Is it okay with you Lulu?" Yuna asked shyly.

After a long pause Lulu said "Yuna, shouldn't you rest first in Besaid?"

"I'm fine. Really."

Then finally Lulu answered yes.

* * *

That night was calm and the airship continued to sail smoothly. Lulu was discussing the course with Cid. Everyone else was in bed in their cabins. As Lulu pointed out the different points on the globe she couldn't help but think of what this journey might do to Yuna. Every place they'd go would only remind Yuna of her losses as memories would resurface.

When Cid saw Lulu's worried expression he chuckled.

"She has a strong will Lulu. Why my girl will be just fine. Your forgetting how much Spira and all it's people mean to her."

"You're right, I almost forgot... But she also was in love, I don't believe her love of Spira can overshadow the love she had for Tidus or the respect she had for Sir Auron."

Cid laughed. "That old geezer? Bwaahhh. Too old for her, yes sir. Could use a good shave too I reckon. And Tidus...that guys just a pansy"

Lulu laughed then stopped her self. "Cid...no" But she couldn't help laughing again.

"You might be right. Thanks Cid."

Cid coughed and pointed back to the globe towards Zanderkand. "There? I personally would like to see it _now_. Show them Yevonists my girl set it strait."

"No, we'll save Zanderkand for last."

"Okay how about Luca? I don't think it would do her harm to go there and watch some good ol' Blitzball."

Lulu sighed. "It could. Tidus played-"

"Tyssad, WOMEN. You can't keep trying to shelter her!"

"How dare you talk to me so-" Lulu barked back but was interrupted once again by Cid.

"I do as I please on MY ship and and if I say so then we go, and you ain't gonna stop me from taking my darling niece where-ever I want."

"No, as her guardian-"

"Which ya ain't anymore. To Luca it is! Yee-hah!" Cid shouted. He then yelled in a loud volume sending his voice throughout the ship "HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE HITTING LUCA FIRST!"

Lulu glared as she covered her ears.

And thus began the bickerings of Lulu and Cid. And just the beginning of Yuna's new journey, and the first step: Luca.

* * *

:D

Sorry for being so melodramatic . I AM a girl XD

Yeah it's short too...they'll probably be short and sweet parts :)

Also I'll try to show more of all the characters. :)

I suck at writing but hope to improve!

Next stop LUCA! And I might add a tiny Sphere Break in it :)

I'll probably take bits and pieces of X-2 but only a tiny bit, but NOT the Youth League and the other group.


End file.
